


Try Anything Once

by helens78



Category: Flashpoint, Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's willing to try anything once, and Billy's already left for the night anyway.  Donna has some ideas about how she'd like the night to go, so what the hell--Joe's game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Anything Once

Joe Dick will do anything once. When the new chick in Toronto says she wants to tie him up, he's game--what the hell, she's hot and she liked the show.

It's when she ties him face- _down_ that his heart starts pounding. But okay, okay; anything once, even this, even if this chick is kinda on the freaky side. He went home with her; even if that was really because he doesn't wanna sleep on the goddamned bus with Pipe and Billy already disappeared, he's already said yes in his head. So he spreads his legs and hopes she can make it good.

Turns out she can; oh, God, holy fuck, she can. She lets him take a good look at the seven-inch dildo she's going to fuck him with, and when she lubes it up and pushes it into him, he gasps and struggles and tries to push back against it.

"Shit, yeah, Debbie, harder--"

She grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks back, pulling his neck taut so she can bite hard at the side of it. Ow--but the good kind of ow, the right kind. He grins.

"It's _Donna_ ," she growls at him. "But you want it harder?" She rocks in fast and deep, and oh, yeah, that's--fuck, yeah, good, she knows exactly how to use that fucking thing.

"Like that," he gasps, "like-- _Christ_!" He's still a little too buzzed to come, and it's just as well, because holy shit, she's really giving it to him. "Yeah, more, more--"

He sinks into it, lets himself tug and pull at the ropes binding his wrists; when she's panting and snarling at him, telling him to come--"come now, motherfucker, get my sheets fucking filthy with it"--there's no way he could hold back. He comes openmouthed, forcing himself not to beg.

She gets him untied and lets him up, and he's a dick and leaves while she's in the bathroom cleaning up. He walks back to the van aching, grinning, and how about that, Billy _is_ back, and he's watching Joe limp. Well, let him wonder; let the son of a bitch wonder about that.


End file.
